


Rabbit Boy

by LadyWitchdoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Emotional, F/M, Rabbits, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: A group of rabbits are very wholesome and believe in values, when a special rabbit is born they're unsure what the values are.This is a very weird story, trust me. The rabbits act like humans so yay.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Market?

Sunday, March 29th

The little town of Hareison Burge was peaceful, no rabbit dared to steal a crop from their neighbor and was polite and kind. Every neighbor helped one another through any crisis, this must have been one of the nicest rabbit towns in France. Most of the rabbits were setting up for the Sunday morning market. Mostly the father rabbit and his kit are setting up the stalls while the mother rabbit it away at the nest. Whispers spread through the market about the new litters. One rabbit family wasn't discussing the new litters, the kits were too busy setting up and the father rabbit as he watched.

"Kits, when your mother has her litter I don't want you talking to our neighbors bout them, I don't want more rumors spreading about us." He said casually as the youngest buck poured the apples into the bin. There were 5 kits that still lived with the family, 3 bucks and 2 does. The kits were from oldest to youngest Forest, Fleur, Harvey, Fifi, and Marcel. After the kits finished setting up shop, their father gave them each two carrots for trading. Fifi and Fleur hop off to the flower stand, while Forest stays with their dad and gives the town younger bucks a carrot. Marcel was an eager kit as he hopped through the market. He wasn't interested in trading, he was more interested in how his mother was doing. Marcel was excited to not be the youngest anymore and he didn't notice his hops getting quicker until he couldn't stop and rolled down the hill to his burrow. He hit the wall of the burrow with a thud and heard something shatter. A doctor bunny came out of the house with the mask on and glared at the young buck. "Marcel! You poor thing, you're suppose to be down at the market with your father," she said sweetly looking back at the door. 

"I know but I wonder how me mum's doing," he said and the doctor gave a small laugh, "You're just like your father. Marcel this isn't the time or place, but while your at it. Tell your father to get back home, Seva and I really need him," she said pushing the buck away. Marcel nodded quickly "Me dad's gonna be back any minute!" Marcel said happily as he hopped away quickly to get his father. When he got back to the market Forest was trying to trade a beet with their old neighbor. Marcel quickly nudged on his dad's back fur "Dad, Mum needs you." He said quietly as his dad turned to look at him. "Marcel I know you're excited but your mum don't need us home till the market closes." He said as Marcel's nose twitched. "Dad, Mum needs you! The doctor told me that Seva needs both you!" he said not knowing any grammarical errors. "Please trust me, Forest and me and can take care of the shop!" he begged as his father took off the apron. "Alright, sport but if your lying, we won't be happy," he said handing the apron to Marcel and hopping off to home. Marcel put the apron on and grabbed a crate to stand on so he could see over the counter. Forest just finished the trade and put the apple in the crate of apples. 

"Marcel, did you hear what happened at the Dirtfield's house? Their litter came out all black and white," he said with a laugh, the Dirtfield's were brown rabbits like the other townspeople. "Mr. Careet told me that the witch came to our town again, cursing all the new litters. Lets hope Mr. Careet is off his rocker I don't want my new siblings to be ridiculed like us." he said waiting for Marcel's reaction. "Forest, Dad don't want us talking about everyones litters." he said quietly as a younger doe came by the stand. "Ello' Lilou, what brings you here?" Marcel asked with a smile.

"Bonjour Marcel, I'm just here for some crops and to gossip. My mother has been starting rumors about our litters and everyone's litters. It's so hard to agree with the lies. Forest, promise me when summer comes we'll move away from Hareison Burge and too somewhere less crowded." Lilou said with a soft smile. Forest gave only a small nod, and Lilou gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Forest, you haven't told your mother we're leaving yet right?" she asked and Forest gave another small nod. Everyone in the family except for Forest's mother knew about the plan to move to the rabbit farm up north to get away, Forest would tell his mother on the last day he would need to help take care of the new litter. Lilou gave him one last kiss and gave him two potatoes before walking away. 

"You and Lilou sure are in love," he said as Forest watched Lilou leave. "I can't wait to leave with Lilou...she's wonderful." he whispered as another rabbit came by the stall.

Back at the burrow, Seva held the litter in her arms. The father rabbit stared at the litter and then his wife. "Lunette, they're beautiful. What will you name them?" he asked staring at the two kits. "Are they bucks or does?" she whispered taking a sip of water. "A buck," she said and the mother stared her eyes tearing up. "Jack, if that buck is what I think it is...dip it in hand cream...trust me." she said trying to hold back the tears. Seva handed the kit to the father and he quickly went to the bathroom and saw the jar of hand cream. He closed his eyes and set the newly born buck into the hand cream. 

"Seva, hand me my other buck and join my Jack in the bathroom with the hand cream." the mother said as she was handed her other newly born buck. She stared at him weakly and smiled "You, young buck will be Pascal and your brother is Lafayette." she whispered with a smile.


	2. Lafayette?

Monday, June 21st

Lafayette was sitting on the porch, his head held high as the summer breeze blew. The sun was arising and Lafayette stared at the orange star. It was almost time for him to go back inside for the night. He stared at the sun his light brown eyes focusing on the giant star. He opened the door to the burrow and walked inside. His family was asleep so he carefully went downstairs. He wasn't allowed to go outside anymore, after the accident but he still did. He laid on his bed and stared at the dirt ceiling, hearing the birds chirp outside. What felt like hours were only minutes, as the basement door creaked open. "Lafayette?" his mother called out as she walked down the stairs, worried for him. "Did I hear you come up?" she asked looking for him in the dark basement.

"No Mom, I just opened the door to get a look at the light," he lied not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Oh Lafayette, the light hurts your delicate fur. You stay down here at **night** ," she said emphasizing the word night. "I'm glad you're alright. Remember Forest is bringing Lilou tonight, they have some news." She said happily going up the stairs and closing the door tight. Lafayette's eyes grew, Forest. He hopped out of bed and opened the tiny window of light to let in the star's light. Lafayette was used to the dark room of the basement but didn't know better. His mother knew everything about him and what would happen. He took a deep breath and put his hand cream hand into the light. It shined it's slick oily self in the light before it stopped shining. He stared at it and quickly took it out of the light. He felt the old path of hand cream fur which became white. He rubbed more hand cream over that patch and yet the cream didn't move. It stayed away from the dried path and Lafayette panicked. 

Hours passed, Lafayette heard doors open and closed. The basement door opened once and shut and Forest came down. "Lafe?" He called out and Lafayette quickly ran over. 

"Forest, where's Mom?" he asked worriedly putting his oily paws on his brother's shoulders.

"She's out to Elise's house. Why? Lafe, what's up?" he asked turning on the lantern. Lafayette moved away from the lantern but slowly showed Forest his paw. 

"I can't put more hand cream fur on it, it's stained white and I can't do anything. I need Mom to help me, she's the only one who knows. I know it's night and it's late but can you go get her?" he asked as Forest stared at him.

"No, you can't go to Mom. She lied to you. It's day outside, and she would freak out." He said examining the paw more and more before his ears perked up "Lilou. You can come with Lilou and I." he said as Lafayette moved his paw back.

"Why would I go across Hareison Burge?" Lafayette asked his mother's words affecting him. Forest put his paw on his brother's oily shoulder "We aren't staying in Hareison Burge. We are going up North to this commune. They accept everyone and you'd be accepted for your hand cream differences." he said as Lafayette stared at him.

Lafayette didn't know much, his mother fed him all the words and for all he knew his brother was the one who was gone and not him. He heard him yell at Pascal, his younger brother who always tried to go downstairs and he heard the cries of his other siblings as they left. He remembered when he was a young rabbit that Fores would stay a bit longer for him. 'Nobody would accept you if you go outside, everyone in Hareison Burge just needs to meet you to accept you,' his mother would say as he tried to go outside. "Forest, would I really be accepted?" he asked his voice shaky and Forest only gave a nod. "If everyone in Hareison Burge knew what Lunette did to you they would accept you. They wouldn't accept Lunette after knowing that she hid twins from one another and tried to drown you. When Lunette asks you to come up for dinner, follow her and then excuse yourself to go downstairs. Your window is big enough where you can fit through go through it and we'll be following soon." Forest explained and Lafayette gave a nod. Forest gave a smile and walked upstairs shutting the door. 

I stared at light that shined through my window. The moon was beautiful, but maybe....just maybe Mom lied to me. I want to know now, can I be accepted? Can I be free? Can I Lafe be...one? I was excited for dinner. 


End file.
